wamfandomcom-20200215-history
Damian Duffy, "Comics
Abstract "Comics & Literacy" was written by Damian Duffy as part of an assignment for a class he took here at UIUC (LIS590 LRL: Literacy, Reading, and Readers) taught by Christine Jenkins in Fall 2009. In his piece he provides a history of comics and youth literacy during the mid-20th century, as well as research into comics and youth literacy in the latter part of the 20th century (1970s-2000s). He then discusses new media and its role in teaching multiple literacies in proportion with emerging information communication technologies. Side Note: Damian Duffy is now an instructor here at UIUC, teaching INFO390 (Computers and Culture) Key Concepts In the section which talks about the latter half of the 20th century and early 21st century, Duffy details the contemporary and ever-changing views of comics. He describes how literacy educators, including teachers and librarians in primary, secondary, and higher education have approached the role of comics in the classroom with increasing interest and sophistication. He then goes on to discuss how the popularity of comics/graphic novels/manga among teenage readers can present educators with opportunities to harness their students' interests when teaching literacy practices. Specifically he says, " In doing so literacy educators 'Increase and diversify the voices that our students experience in the classroom and suggest to them that literature may take various forms, even comic books. Such an act is important, for through it we not only expand their reading horizons, but we give ourselves a starting point to discuss the complicated process of literary selection.'" Resources/Further Reading 1.Reinventing Comics: How Imagination and Technology Are Revolutionizing an Art Form (2000) by Scott McCloud Topics in this book include: Comics as an art form and literature, the volatile and shifting public perceptions of comics, sexual and ethnic representations in comics, the exploding world of online delivery, and the ultimate challenges of the infinite digital canvas 2. Making Comics: Storytelling Secrets of Comics, Manga, and Graphic Novels (2006) by Scott McCloud McCloud focuses his analysis on the art form itself, exploring the creation of comics, from the broadest principles to the sharpest details, such as how to accentuate facial muscles to depict disgust rather than surprise 3. Comics and Sequential Art: Principles and Practices from the Legendary Cartoonist (2008) by Will Eisner In his book Eisner reveals the fundamentals of graphic storytelling including: dialogue, anatomy, framing, and many other important aspects of the art form. This is an updated edition of the book and reflects current (for 2008) practices and technology, including a section on digital media. 4. Comics, Comix & Graphic Novels: A History of Comic Art (2001) by Roger Sabin A fully documented study to explore the graphic qualities of the comic book, and the development of the genre into a sophisticated and culturally revealing popular art form. Traces the history of the comic, various genres, and careers of the creators of the best-known characters (Superman, Tintin, etc.) 5. www.bitstrips.com An online comic creator, which contains pre-created characters, locations, and props, along with the option to create your own. Easy to use and a great place for beginners to start. Keywords Pedagogy Citations Duffy, D. (2009, November 1). Comics & Literacy - Table of Contents. Retrieved December 15, 2014, from http://comicsliteracy.weebly.com/index.html